The overall objectives of the proposed M.B.R.S. Program at St. John's University are to (1)increase the participation in biomedical research by undergraduate and graduate students at St. John's who are members of racial and ethnic groups that are presently underrepresented in the profession, and (2) increase the numbers of these students who choose biomedical research as a career. These objectives will be achieved by: * Recruiting eligible undergraduate students from the departments of Biological Sciences, Psychology, and Pharmaceutical Sciences, and providing financial support to enable them to participate fully in ongoing, extra-murally funded research with high biomedical relevance; * Exposing minority undergraduate science students to MBRS graduate student role models as teaching assistants in entry-level courses; * Supporting eligible M.S. and Ph.D. students to continue their studies and research in productive, funded laboratories without the distraction of the more extensive teaching duties normally associated with graduate assistantships and fellowships; * Bringing minority science students into contact with senior scientists from minority groups who have achieved the career objectives of the MBRS program, through participation in a seminar/workshop program; * Engaging minority undergraduate and graduate students in the excitement of the biomedical research community by supporting their travel to national scientific meetings, and fostering their early active participation in this community by presenting and publishing their results; * Increasing the numbers of minority science majors at St. John's at all levels by linking the MBRS program to ongoing programs such as MHSSRAP, STEP and C-STEP. * Providing minority undergraduate and graduate students with the tools needed to communicate successfully with the larger scientific community through a research-in-progress/workshop program.